


The Light In Him

by Djcool111323



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Beating, Chains, Cutting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rape, Rescue, Rope Bondage, Starvation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OK first is seto's real name Harvey? If so OMG that is fucken adorable!) Brice walked down the street slowly stopping as he saw a boy walking toward him. He hide only to grab him.  Brice kidnaps people and then kills them after doing Things to them. Seto is a normal person (Still a youtuber) with a small group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped and Scared

(Seto's POV)

I walked down the street and it was very late at night I checked my watch 12:00 AM ,"Crap! I need to get back to the guys!" I mumbled before I looked back up. I saw man walking toward me he was tall looking but he vanished in to a ally. I shrugged thinking he was going some were else I was dead wrong I continued to walk until something hit me flat on the head. Every thing went black and I felt the cold hard stone hit my face as I fell.

(Brice's POV)

I saw the guy and my blood ran hot a gun at my side I slipped in to a alley and waited the guy seemed to be walking at a nice pace easy for me to hit. I chuckled as the kid walked past me and looked around. I grabbed a stone and smashed it against the back of his head watching him fall. I grabbed him and laughed ,"Too darn easy!" I sighed and walked to my home dragging him in. He grinned and dragged the boy down the stairs and tied him up to a wall covered in blood all dried and old. He smirked and held his new toys head then dropped and walked back upstairs and went to bed.


	2. Hunt and Brice!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brice hurts Seto. Seto's friends start the hunt to find Seto and bring him home!

(Seto's Pov)

I woke up hearing a mumbled voice I looked up and saw a blonde haired blue eyed boy staring at me. He had a knife in his hands and my ankles and feet were sliced up. "What the ow..." Is all I could say tears running slowly down my face I stared at my attacker. A man with spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Seto began to cry as a knife was held to his cheek and cutting it ,"STOP PLEASE!" he was greeted by a unwanted pair of lips on his and his nipples being played with. ,"Who....are y- OH GOD YOUR HIM!" Seto knew that moment who he was he had heard about a guy who did this and then though their bodies in to ditches or ponds. " My name is Brice.... not him... Seto right?" ,"hmhmm...please let me go home...." ,"I will in a grave!"

 

(Adam's pov)

Seto has been gone now to long I fear the worest has happened. ,"Adam.... Where could he even be..." Jerome said looking at him well pearched happily on Mitch's lap. ,"Jerome I dont know.... I really dont no one knows any thing... god I hope hes not dead!"


End file.
